Into the Future We Go, Together?
by flyingbird20
Summary: What if Ali and Courtney got to see what they'd turn into?
1. Chapter 1

Alison DiLaurentis and Courtney DiLaurentis climbed into their matching pink twin beds and pulled the covers up. "Good night, Courtney." Alison whispered. "Good night, Ali." Courtney murmured back to her. Ali snuggled up close to her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Applesauce. When Ali had fallen off of her bike one day and twisted her ankle, Courtney picked the bear out for Ali while she was in the hospital to cheer her up.

As Ali began to drift off into sleep, she heard a bump in the closet. "Ali?" Courtney whispered in the dark, her bright blue eyes wide with fright. "Come sleep with me." Alison said quickly. Courtney climbed out of her bed and snuggled up close to Alison. They looked at the closet for a moment, and when they were satisfied that there was no monster in there, they closed their eyes, still holding hands.

A girl with long blonde hair turned around and smiled devilishly. She was looking at a boy, with beautiful blue eyes, who seemed to gaze back at her with love. "We're going to take that bitch down, and her friends. I promise." he told her firmly. The girl smiled and kissed him. "I'll make sure of it." she whispered to him.

Alison woke up and looked down at her sister, who was sound asleep. She got up and opened the door. Her mother was half asleep in the living room, watching a re-run of a popular soap opera. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Strange. The girl had hair exactly like hers...

In Courtney's dream, the same blonde was sitting at a table with her friends.

"Oh, Ali! I love your new shirt!" A pretty, but semi-chubby brunette gushed.

"Yeah, wouldn't you love to fit in it?" The girl, named Alison, teased back. Courtney wiggled in her sleep. Was this girl her sister? The chubby girl was silent. A pretty chlorinated haired blonde looked at Ali and poked her. "You still spending the night?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry Em, but Cassie needs me tonight. She broke up with her boyfriend last night." Ali explained. Hurt struck the blonde, but she played it off with a smile.

Courtney opened her eyes as she heard a loud creak. She looked up and saw her sister. "Sorry. I went to the bathroom." Alison whispered. Courtney yawned and turned over. As she drifted off to sleep, she saw herself fighting with Alison.

"You had better pretend to be me at dinner, or else I'll break all of your dolls tonight!" Alison threatened. Courtney's face turned red. "No." she blurted. Ali's eyes narrowed. She kneeled down, picked up Courtney's favorite doll, and snapped its head off. Courtney gasped and ran out of the room. Ali stood there, smiling.

Courtney shot straight up like a bullet and looked over at her sister, who was peacefully sleeping. A yawn escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. Just get back to sleep...count some sheep or something, she told herself.

"Hm. I'm getting a feeling of déjà-vu. Nice shirt, bitch." Alison smirked. Courtney held her chin up. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied curtly, playing with a strand of hair. "Whatever." Ali snorted.

"I know what you've been up to," she began, an evil glint in her eye, "Which is why I told mom about what you did last night." she snickered.

Courtney cocked her head to the side, confused. "And what did I do, exactly?" she asked. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're going away, bitch. Have fun getting fat eating hospital food." Alison flipped her long blonde hair and walked out. Their older brother then walked in, his face full of exasperation. "Why did you have to start this up again?' he snapped.

"I didn't mean to..." Courtney mumbled. Jason sighed, and walked out.

"Well, you wouldn't have worn that shirt." He called over his shoulder. Courtney looked down at her suitcase. All she wanted was to return to her family. And now she was going to be locked up. Again.

Suddenly she heard a noise outside the window. She got up and peered through the glass.

She saw a group of girls, each glaring at another. One stomped their foot and pointed to the house. "I got here first." they complained.

"Oh please Aria, I was here first. That flag is mine." A familiar looking chubby girl retorted. They came here for Ali's flag! Courtney say back down, a plan hatching in her mind. She walked downstairs and went out the back door.

"Hello?" she called out. "I know someone's out there. Really. I'm not dumb." she looked around the backyard. Slowly, the girls began to emerge from the woods. This role felt so natural, Courtney thought to herself, pretending to be Ali, as she talked to the girls.

"It's too late to get the flag." she explained, flipping her hair. "Someone already took it." And that somebody was me. Courtney smirked. Mrs. DiLaurentis poked her head out a window and saw Courtney. Her brow furrowed for a minute, because Alison would never talk to girls like them. She shrugged and walked away, assuming that Courtney was Ali. Yes, Courtney thought. And when Alison tells them that she's the real Ali, they'll just think it's me being a physco. Courtney heard the family cars engine rumbling to life, and rockets began to shoot inside Courtney.

Yes! She wanted to scream. She smiled a goodbye to the girls, and dashed up the stairs to Alison's room. Bitches, I'm Alison...and I'm fabulous.

Courtney woke up with beads of sweat on her forehead, and looked at the time. It was 1:35 AM. Courtney groaned and turned over. Alison was wide awake. "You okay, Court?" she whispered. "I can't sleep." Courtney whimpered.

"Neither can I."

"It's morning already."

"Aw, really? Try to fall back asleep." Ali yawned and closed her eyes. What would she dream of now? Hopefully something happy, like her next birthday party, or ponies or...

A pretty blonde with round blue eyes stared down at her twin. "No one's going to hear you. That's the best way to die, isn't it?" the girl took a step closer. "Screaming for help, trying to get people to notice you. Kind of like what you did to me." the girl smiled broadly.

"Alison, please." the other girl begged, unsuccessfully.

"You took my life! Now I'm going to take yours!" Ali howled manically.

"Alison! I'll give it back to you! We can just switch back, just like that! It doesn't have to be like this." Courtney screeched.

"Oh, really?" Alison tilted her head, her eyebrows knitted together. She had a menacing gaze, and her lips were pulled back into a snarl. Courtney felt a twinge of sympathy. She had switched places with Alison. She'd be pissed, too. She'd seek revenge.

But this had been revenge! Her sister had been a manipulative bitch.

"I just want to be sisters again." she spoke tentatively, cautiously eyeing her sister. Her twin gazed back at her with a daunting smile. "Sisters? Ha. We were never really sisters!" Ali laughed. Courtney grabbed Alison's arm. "Yes, we were!" Courtney pled. Alison jerked her arm away, and shot Courtney a death glare. "Don't you dare touch me, or else I swear to God, I'll kill you now!" she hissed.

"Ali. When we were sisters we promised we'd be sisters forever..." Courtney whimpered. Her hair was a mess, and she had broken a nail. Dirt was all over her yellow tank top. Ali's eyes softened. "I don't think I can..." she whispered. Courtney reached out for her and rested a hand in her arm. "Yes, you can. We can walk home together. This was all a mistake." Courtney told her. Ali stared out into space for a moment, and then she looked back down at Courtney. "Sisters forever..." she murmured, letting the words hang in the air. Ali looked behind her, and her eyes widened. Quickly she turned back to Courtney with a snarl and shoved her into the pit. "You were the mistake!" she screamed.

Courtney landed with a bone breaking crack. All she could see was darkness. She wiggled her fingers and felt bugs and worms. She opened her mouth to scream yet no words came out. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, as she started to die. Her lungs stopped breathing air, her heartbeat slowed down, and her eyes began to close. I just wanted my sister back, she thought. That's all I ever wanted. Her mind went back to when she and Ali were sisters, riding bikes to the park, playing house, watching Disney movies, sharing birthday parties. Her last thoughts were of the promises of being sisters forever.

Courtney woke up screaming, surrounded by darkness. She felt like she was still in that dark hole. She could even smell the dirt and feel it. After she finally caught her breath, she finally heard her sister. "Courtney? Courtney! Are you okay?" her sister whisper-screamed, her eyes wide, and her lips trembling. Courtney nodded, and reached for her sister. "I had a nightmare." she choked out, tears forming in her eyes. "So did I." Ali shuddered.

"I had a dream we switched places," they said at the same time. Ali half-heartedly smiled, and let go of her sister. "And then I...killed you." Ali whispered. Kill was a foreign word, and Ali had never used it before. She had only heard it on T.V. She never thought she'd have to use it.

"And when we were little, you forced me to be you. You broke my dolls." Courtney slid back under the sheets and faced her sister. "I would never do that." Alison swore. Courtney smiled.

"I know you wouldn't." she murmured. Alison yawned, and suddenly they were blinded by light.

"Girls? Your father and I are running to the store. Get dressed and when we get back we can have pancakes for breakfast!" Mrs. DiLaurentis told the twins. Ali and Courtney grinned at each other. "Yes, mommy." they said unison. They looked at each other and burst out giggling. "Oh, we'll always be sisters forever." Ali promised, connecting her pinky with Courtney's. "Forever." Courtney whispered back.


	2. I Love the Way You Lie (sneak peek!)

Alison DiLaurentis woke up and yawned. "Wake up, bitch." she murmured to herself, looking at her twin sister, who was still sleeping. Ali rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Steam filled the warm air, and Alison got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into her room. The world's most difficult question; what will I wear today? She thought to herself. Courtney glanced up at Ali from the bed, she was on her phone texting. "You should wear that new silky yellow top you bought last week." Courtney told her. Alison smiled. "Hey, I was just thinking of wearing that, anyways." Alison shrugged. "Great minds think alike." Courtney murmured. "Or it's just twins communicating through their minds." Alison laughed. Alison put her head on top of Courtney's shoulder. "Who are you texting?" She asked. "Oh, just Bryce. What a fucking idiot. I don't like him. He asked me for nudes. That does not get you a date." Courtney groaned. "That sucks. Wanna get rid of him?" Alison smirked, winking. "Don't joke like that." Courtney widened her eyes. "I don't care. I love Tristan. He'll protect me."

Tristan. Too bad I slept with him last month...


End file.
